Diguxx
Diguxx is a Tamani, recognized as one of the most powerful crime lords in his time. That reputation eventually led to his imprisonment in the Pit. History Like any Tamani, Diguxx originated from the island of Piruw. One day one of the inhabitants of the island, Nocturn, struck at a weak point of Piruw, and destroyed it. The terrible damages forced some people to opt for the crime to continue living, and Diguxx saw in this an opportunity to gain control over the island: he recruited several of the victims to become his followers and, in time, created a powerful criminal network. After a time organizing illegal activities, Diguxx got enough resources to fund the creation of underwater cities in Piruw deposits, improving the quality of life of the inhabitants. However, his mafia exercised complete control in the cities. The legitimate ruler of Piruw, Zask, was unable to halt the Diguxx' progress, who went on to become the new ruler of the Tamani. Conquests When the League of the Six Kingdoms came to power and the Barraki split the Matoran Universe, Diguxx made secret deals with Carapar to keep Piruw in a semi-independent status. He also collaborated with the Barraki as a consultant and strategist. On one occasion, Diguxx became interested in the island of Mazra Nui, the Great Harbour. He met with Carapar to think about how to conquer the area without resistance from the residents, and chose to give them a 'gift' of poisoned food to weaken them. After Carapar took control of the area, Diguxx began to tax all commercial activities in Mazra Nui, dramatically increasing his fortune. Later, Diguxx was able to expand his influence by taking a large number of business and most of the black market of Stelt, including some dealings with Xia. Soon, he became the wealthiest individual in the Matoran Universe. Capture 79.1 thousand years before the time of the Toa Inika, major problems were caused by the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui, significantly weakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Diguxx learned that a Toa team, led by Jovan, was on its way to get the Mask of Life, heal the great spirit and prevent his death. Diguxx saw in this event the opportunity to get the Mask of Life for himself, so he went to Voya Nui with his bodyguard, Defrejj. During the next few days, Diguxx closely monitored Jovan and his team, waiting the perfect time to take the Mask of Life. It was then, after successfully restoring Mata Nui 's health, that the Toa decided to return the mask to the Chamber of Life. Diguxx ambushed the team shortly before they were to enter the 777 Stairs and took the Mask of Life. However, before he could think about running away, Defrejj cornered Diguxx and revealed to have been an undercover agent for the Order of Mata Nui, with the task of exposing him as a criminal. After being defeated by the combined force of Defrejj and Jovan's team, Diguxx was collected by Botar and imprisoned in the Pit. His disappearance led to the dissolution of his criminal empire. The Pit In the Pit, Diguxx met a prisoner named Hukna, who would become his cellmate and confidant. During his confinement he realized that, by touching the Mask of Life, he had been cursed with a dramatic improvement to his telepathy, but was now unable to turn off the power. Sentenced to hear thoughts constantly, Diguxx spent the next years tormented and that progressively eroded his psyche. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, Diguxx's cell collapsed and he was able to swim out of prison, but was mutated by the waters. He chose to be isolated from civilization to silence his telepathy, and settled in a region far from Mahri Nui. During that time he discovered and developed additional mental skills. After Teridax's death, Diguxx migrated to Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Diguxx is a prudent Tamani, diplomatic and of deep thoughts, with a clear and analytical mind. He usually pursues ambitious goals, which usually manages to get through intelligence and perseverance. Diguxx is also greedy, malicious, pragmatic, and an expert in manipulating others to his will. He has a great ability to manage resources, and close deals for his benefit. He has skill and flexibility for using words. In his time as a gangster, Diguxx was also a renowned patron of the arts, assisting in cultural events whenever he could and being surrounded by statues and unique decorative antiques. Powers Diguxx is one of the few Tamani who possess telepathy. After touching the Mask of Life he was cursed with an incredible improvement to this power and, instead of just reading surface thoughts, he can now read people's memories and even manipulate their perceptions of reality. However, being a curse, he was punished with the inability to turn off the telepathy, so he is doomed to constantly hear the thoughts of those around him. His mutations, caused by the waters surrounding the Pit, transformed him into a grotesque aquatic creature. Mask and Tools Diguxx uses a Great Mask of Vows, which allows him to create unbreakable pacts with others. After exposure to the mutagen of the Pit the mask fused to his face, but retains its powers. Diguxx is equipped with a sword, a dagger and a pair of boots with rotors that facilitate movement in the water.